


规求逾值

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	规求逾值

内含调教/感到不适请立刻退出

————————————————————

“JeongHan 这边APO有一个作废了，费用报的不对，请确认一下是不是税的问题。”

“我们没有接到APO报废通知，请明确一下新的有效APO以及报废项，我找人确认。”

“邮件刚刚已经发过去了，请尽快确认金额。”

“... ...邮件我看到了，你没有发给我新的APO号码，顺便我刚刚已经核查过了，CC Campaign搜狐的金额由于税差所以减少，具体金额上次给你的时候已经备注了。”

尹净汉对着电脑屏幕翻了个白眼，白痴客户让他变得更加火大，这两天格外烦躁，做什么都不顺心，接水走出办公室看见手底下几个人嬉皮笑脸的打闹脸色更是难看，恨不得把手里的马克杯摔在地上。

“不用工作了是不是？刚刚Lily发来信息问我金额为什么不对，你们知道Lily是个猪发报表的时候为什么不直接提醒她金额有问题要注意？”

尹净汉语气罕见的重，办公区其他小组的员工都忍不住转过头来看，尹净汉微微侧头，吓得其他人又无事般的恢复成之前的状态仿佛刚刚什么都没发生，尹净汉一肚子火又找不到发泄的地方，迈着大步离开办公区。

“净汉哥这是怎么了？”  
“不知道啊，从来没见过他这么生气... ...”  
“我寻思这也不是什么大事啊，Lily也不是猪了这一回...”

办公室里尹净汉向来是有礼有节八面玲珑的形象，和上级同事下属客户关系处的都很好，即使有工作纠纷，也能处理得当，今天的他实在太过失常，大家只当他心情不好，也不怎么放在心上。

尹净汉出了办公区到公司咖啡厅露台吹风，深呼吸试图缓解糟糕的心情。尹净汉习惯一切尽在掌握的感觉，但是今天的情绪状态显然失控，令他觉得很烦躁，而烦躁的原因在于另一件按理说应该尽在掌握的事情出了偏差——李知勋。

小猫最近很不乖，显而易见在躲避自己，有快一周没有回同住的公寓而是住在以前的朋友那里，打电话也不接，信息回的极其敷衍，尹净汉还没做好放下身段去楼下堵人的准备，按理说李知勋即使发脾气也不会这么久对自己这么冷淡，往日只要自己表现出不开心或是一点点言语上的妥协，李知勋就会立刻黏过来，而现在，在尹净汉甚至已经明确表示了如果你不打算理我以后也不用见面了这样的重话后，李知勋依然不见动作，说明事情已经开始脱离尹净汉的控制，让人非常不爽。

而人在不爽的时候总会做出些不符合常理的举动，哪怕这个人是尹净汉。

  
李知勋这几天很心虚，归根结底是自己单方面想东想西，和尹净汉冷战。信息不对等的情况下两个人是没有办法心平气和谈问题的，李知勋心知肚明，但他又不敢挑明了说，面对尹净汉他几乎没有招架之力毫无胜算。但是问题显然存在，他做不到熟视无睹，却让自己像个鸵鸟似的自己缩起来。

几日前休息日尹净汉说有应酬回家很晚，睡觉时却被李知勋闻到身上微微甜腻的话梅香气，即使是洗过澡后依然留香，他知道这个味道来源，最近去看过的客户品牌方请的代言偶像拍摄现场有闻到过，就是这样的深烘焙后的焦糖甜和近乎霸道的广藿香尾调，男偶像体型身材出挑、五官英俊同时带着少年的清纯和一丝道不清的娇媚，他不知道这么形容是否合适，但是他确实这样感觉，感觉到危险。

他不是尹净汉的唯一，他总是这么提醒自己，但是当这件事被以这样的形式摆在面前时，他依然感觉到难过，像是被细密的针反复扎在同一个地方，不是见血的痛感会不断提醒自己的身份。

“知勋是听话的小猫咪”尹净汉总是喜欢这么讲，李知勋从没觉得这种说法有什么问题，甚至近乎于一种褒奖，而结果是，他已然无法清楚自己究竟算是尹净汉的恋人...亦或是玩物。两人有共同的朋友，知道两人的同居关系，还当着尹净汉的面提醒过李知勋“净汉这么爱玩的人，知勋你可千万别被伤的太惨。”他曾经以为自己已经做好了心理准备，能够接受尹净汉的“爱玩”，只要自己是一直站在尹净汉身边的人就好，这种姿态低到足以被称作卑微。  
李知勋不是这样的人，更熟悉的人知道，他敏感也纤细，骨子里有掩盖不了的傲。

尹净汉对李知勋其实很上心，表现在即使他在外面做了什么其他事情也会处理干净才回家，绝不会带到李知勋眼前，包含前提情况下的用心。  
对处境和定位已经足够清楚，但人是不会轻易被满足的，总是会想要的更多。

现在的李知勋，想要的更多,但是他还不敢伸手。

快到下班的时间，李知勋收拾了电脑准备离开刚刚出门就看见尹净汉堵在门口和自己的同事讲话，尹净汉终于还是来找了自己。

车停在地下停车场，尹净汉穿戴齐整的坐在驾驶位，一只手摁在两腿间露出蓬松的毛茸茸的脑袋上前后律动。

李知勋嘴里被硕大的物体塞满，含糊的发不出词句，只流出“呜呜”的气声，白皙的脸上连同颈部都被熏得通红，尹净汉猛地下压，柱头直顶到喉底，李知勋被呛的立刻就涌出泪水，唾液也从嘴角淌下来，发出呜咽。

尹净汉另一只手从李知勋腰间伸入，用手指揉搓穴口的软肉，刺激感使得李知勋忍不住收缩夹紧，腰身忍不住下沉，却因此而使前面被插的更深，反呕轻咳，背着肩颤抖。

“知勋最近真的很不乖... ...”  
“知勋为什么不回家... ...”  
“知勋知道不回我信息会有什么后果吗... ...”

李知勋嘴巴被填的满满当当，哒哒的流下晶莹的银丝，眼里水光粼粼，溢出模糊不清的单音节。

尹净汉被取悦，手下的动作也更深入一些，让下面的李知勋止不住的打哆嗦，本能的收紧了后穴，被尹净汉重重的打在屁股上，把李知勋的裤子扯下来些，去揉前面的囊袋和受了刺激已经立挺的性器。

是极其诡异的姿势，李知勋趴跪在狭小的副驾驶座下的空隙下，胸口垫在中间中控把手上，显而易见的不够舒适，而尹净汉丝毫没有换位置的想法，摁在李知勋脑后的手移到脖下，甚至加大了动作力度。  
李知勋觉得自己口腔壁已经酸的快要失去知觉，突然被尹净汉猛的拉向前做了深喉，直射到了嘴里，李知勋瞬间被呛到，张大嘴咳着把微微疲软的性器吐出，白色腥稠的精液从嘴里淌下来顺着下巴流到颈部。尹净汉极不温柔的捏着李知勋的下巴用极温柔的语气吐出话来:“我给知勋的东西，知勋必须都要好好吃掉。”

理齐整衣服下车回家，进门李知勋就又被脱光摁在床上，双手被用束带捆在一起，脚也被捆住，身子弓成“Z”形，小猫一样屈身跪在床上。

尹净汉穿着衬衣，此刻仍旧衣冠楚楚，拿着口球从李知勋耳后套上塞到嘴里。李知勋刚刚被用过的嘴巴微微红肿，却还是顺从的含着口球，看着尹净汉。

李知勋比常人更白些，稍稍使力身上便会有红色印迹，尹净汉拿着皮拍“啪”的打上去，李知勋后背立刻就浮上菱格印的红色，受力感到疼痛的李知勋不自觉的挺了挺上身，身体曲线更加分明的展现出来，尹净汉看着手里的皮拍感到不满意，拉开床侧的柜子取出散鞭和羽毛棒。

面对面能感觉到李知勋喘出的发热的小股气息，眼睛里泛着水光，含着深红色的口球呜咽的发出声音，不久前被重力按压过得皮肤还没有恢复正常，一片片的发红，纵然已经不是第一次这样但是仍然会感到紧张，脚趾不由自主的蜷着，他又开始害怕，他怕尹净汉。

尹净汉不可怕，可怕的是尹净汉对李知勋太过了解，他清楚李知勋从里到外每一寸皮肤，他清楚李知勋身体上每一个敏感的部位，他清楚该在什么样的时候说什么样的话，抚摸什么样的地方，用什么样的语气和声调，用什么样的工具和手法，把李知勋的羞赧和理智剥离，让他顺从的听自己的话，毫无保留把自己完全敞开去接受他的一切，无论是身体还是心理。

羽毛棒扫过乳尖带来奇妙而难以言说的触感，散鞭抽打过后背带来酥麻的疼痛感，尹净汉手下的每一次动作都带着刺激的电流顺着神经传递到大脑，传递到身体的每一处神经纤维，遭受着痛感和快感的反复冲击。

李知勋被缚根本无法得到纾解，性器直直的顶着床单，像真正的小猫抬起腰身撅起屁股试图缓解，尹净汉对李知勋的一举一动都了然于心，卸掉李知勋的口球凑近。

“知勋想要吗？想要的时候该说什么？”  
“想……知勋想要…想要被净汉哥干……”李知勋在吐出第一个字的时候就淌下眼泪，委委屈屈的开口索求。  
“那为什么要躲着我呢？”尹净汉慢条斯理的解开皮带脱裤子，“没有我知勋发浪发骚的时候给谁看呢？”  
“啊——”尹净汉突然的挺身让李知勋难以控制的尖叫，束手和束脚都没有解开，李知勋就这样以动物交媾的姿势被进入。

被反复抽插操弄的李知勋前言不搭后语的喊叫呜咽，断断续续的抽泣，手和脚都无法使力，后面被阴茎破开紧缩的痛感无通过四肢分解，只能弓着腰跟着尹净汉的动作缓解。

达到高潮时李知勋整个人骤然紧绷，敏感的软肉包裹着滚烫的性器让尹净汉感到舒适，但是坏心眼的没有停止，贴着身子过去继续发力。  
“知勋是不是我的小猫咪？嗯？”  
“啊啊……是……知勋是……是净汉哥的……小猫咪…”  
“那小猫咪该怎么叫？”  
“……唔…”  
“知勋？”尹净汉没有得到想要的回答，又抬着李知勋的屁股向前使力。  
“喵喵…喵……啊——”李知勋耸着背被撞的一颤一颤，双腿夹紧抵着床垫控制自己不被顶出去太多。

整个房间被断断续续的猫叫声和抽噎尖叫填满，臀瓣相互拍打的肉体声反而被藏下去不少，几轮结束尹净汉把束在李知勋身上的束带解开。

李知勋整个人像是被抽了棉花的玩具，无力的摊成一团软泥，大口的呼着气，身上吻痕和咬痕还有被抽打的红红的鞭痕依然清晰，汗水和体液混合着浸湿了周围的床单，头发也湿漉漉的，像是刚从水中捞起，膝盖依然抵在一起。

尹净汉想抱起他去浴室清洗，李知勋却躲避的侧了侧身子，哑着嗓子说“不要”。  
“带知勋去清洗干净，乖……”

“不要——”李知勋远远的躲着尹净汉，眼泪又止不住的往出溢，“不……”

尹净汉发觉情况比自己想象的还要糟糕，但他又摸不准李知勋到底是在别扭些什么，顿时也烦躁起来。  
“你到底要做什么？”

“如果你有了别的更乖的小猫，你是不是会不要我了……”


End file.
